Friends or More?
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Jeremy and Kol spent their summer in New Orleans, now they're back in Mystic Falls. Questions from Elena, Damon and Stefan ensue. Newborn vampires enter the picture, along with a witch in town who has a grudge against Kol.
1. Morning

**Friends or More?**

* * *

Jeremy stood on a desolate street in the city of New Orleans. He was leaned against a wall, staring at the rows of street lights, he already counted them until they disappeared into a florescent haze. It was chilly, even though he wore a leather jacket. He could hear the sound of music from afar and wished he joined the festival than being out here.

He looked down the alley, it was dark and quiet. He sniffled and called out, "Hey! Are you finished yet?" He got no reply, so he turned back and waited. He was enjoying his night until his friend decided he was hungry.

After ten minutes, he heard the sound of laughter coming from the alley. He looked to see his friend with his arm around the girls shoulder. She had a bite mark on her neck and a trail of blood sliding past her collarbone.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry mate. She was a messy one." The girl laughed, but she looked like she didn't know what was happening and probably didn't. He waved his hand at Jeremy who pulled out a handkerchief from his jacket and passed it to him. "Alright," He wiped the blood from the girl's neck, "You don't remember what happened to your neck. You're drunk and when you go back to the festival, you'll get some more drinks in you, you'll head home and you'll sleep it off. Okay, love?"

The girl nodded, "Yes." She turned away the moment some of the blood was washed off, they watched her stumble down the street toward the festival.

Jeremy groaned, "Seriously, Kol, Can you not pick up every chick that has a sharp tongue? I don't like being your wing man, at least when you do nothing but feed on them."

Kol chuckled, "Fine. We can get drunk at the festival, and head back to the hotel, happy?" He narrowed his eyes at Jeremy who glared at him, but eventually a smile replaced it. "Is that a yes?"

Jeremy shrugged, "It's not a no." With that decided, they spent the rest of the night partying. They didn't head back to the hotel until early in the morning, by the evening, Jeremy woke with a splitting headache and the sound of his phone vibrating.

He was lying face down on the bed, the plush white blankets wrapped around him. An orange light shown through a slit in the curtain that lingered on the dip in the bed. Jeremy groaned, hoping he didn't bring some girl over last night, he flipped the blanket and sighed in relief at the sight of Kol. He was on his back, his clothes were unkempt, along with his copper brown hair that was tousled. Jeremy didn't know if he was either awake or sleeping.

Jeremy pushed the blankets to the side and sat up, letting out a long yawn. His hand reached lazily under his pillow for his phone that was still vibrating excessively. While he was rummaging around for it, Kol woke in the process, blinking his eyes open and pulling out the phone from his side.

"Where is that damn thing?" Jeremy wondered, turning around and scowling at Kol who was waving the phone at him. "Don't you dare.."

Kol flashed him smirk, "Hello. Jeremy Gilbert's phone."

"Who is this?" Kol's smile dropped at the familiar voice he only knew was Elena Gilbert, Jeremy's older sister.

"Kol. Klaus's younger brother." His voice held an edge of contempt for her. Jeremy reached for the phone, but Kol grabbed his wrist, twisting it slowly around that his pulse point was in sight.

"Kol Mikaelson. He left with you?" She asked in disbelief. Kol didn't like the sound of disgust in her voice, in retaliation, he dug his finger into Jeremy's wrist, earning him a yelp from Jeremy whom tried pulling his hand away.

"Is that Jeremy? What are you doing to him?" Elena asked, horrified of the groan she could hear through the phone.

Kol rolled his eyes. "I'm going to drink from him, if you must know."

Elena let out a frustrated sigh. "Where is he? Where did you take him?"

A trickle of blood pooled around Kol's finger, Jeremy groaned, trying to yank his hand out of his grip, but Kol still wouldn't let go. "I picked him up at Denver, where you left him, or was that Damon's idea? I brought him to New Orleans."

"Jeremy's in New Orleans!"

"Don't worry, I promised my brother I wouldn't kill him, also I'm growing quite fond of Jeremy. I'll bring him back in a day or so." Before Elena could say anything, Kol pressed END, he threw it across the room.

Jeremy watched the blood run down his arm, his body had gone still and from what Kol could hear, his heart was racing. The smell was intoxicating and when he looked into Jeremy's eyes, he caught the reflection of his own, the veins thickened around his dark red eyes. He lunged his teeth into Jeremy's wrist, ignoring the pained groan escaping Jeremy's lips.

"Kol.. blood.." Jeremy murmured, his vision was growing hazy and his body slacked on the bed. Kol wrenched his teeth away from the bleeding wrist and sank his teeth into his own before placing it at Jeremy's mouth.

Kol watched the wound close, he pulled his wrist back while Jeremy wiped the blood off his mouth. "Are we really going back to Mystic Falls?" Jeremy asked, he rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Is my company that bad that you wish to return to your overbearing half sister?" Kol wondered, the facet turned on and Jeremy washed the rest of the blood off of him and inside his mouth.

Jeremy turned the facet off and walked back into the room. "I'm more concerned with you using me as your personal blood donor and Elena isn't comfortable having Mikaelson's walking into her life like you all own the place."

Kol wrinkled his nose as Jeremy laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. _'Maybe I took too much.' "_She's in Nik's bloodline. So he practically owns her, along with his hybrids and the Salvatore's."

Jeremy opened his eyes, he felt more rejuvenated by the second, he figured his body would reject Kol's blood. "I'm taking a shower and then I'm leaving."

Kol sat up. "What about me? Are you going to leave me here with Klaus being an asshole down the street?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "If you want to come, by all means, come."

Kol grinned as Jeremy grabbed his bag and disappeared into the bathroom. "I'm going to find someone to eat."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**authors notes :**

_Hey. I rewrote this chapter since the previous one had implied rape, and I didn't like that I wrote that so yeah, I rewrote it. :)_

_[Royal Blood - Figure it out] This song reminds me of Kol whenever I listen to it. _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	2. Too Much?

**Friends or More?**

* * *

"We're almost there," Jeremy said, he kept both hands firmly on the steering wheel since _someone_ can't drive. He didn't bother glancing at Kol whom is sitting in the passenger seat playing with the button that controls the window. It kept going up and down, over and over. A few times he told Kol to stop, but he didn't listen.

"Quit it, or get out." Kol would probably meet him on his doorstep if he let him out.

Kol kept the window down as he looked back at Jeremy. "What are you going to tell your sister?"

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Don't do that."

"What?" Jeremy asked, finally looking at him for a split second.

"Evading the damn question. She thought you were in Denver, remember, I picked up your phone. She knows where you really were all summer." Kol watched the scenery as they drove by the _'Welcome to Mystic Falls'_ sign.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" Jeremy asked, ignoring Kol's insistent question, he didn't want to discuss this with him, it was his idea to leave Denver at the time and Jeremy agreed just because he wanted to piss Elena off. Right now, he didn't want Kol standing in the background while he argues with Elena about the hasty decision. Kol's presence will just make it worse.

Kol sighed, "My place. Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah are in New Orleans, remember, we bumped into them a few times during the summer."

Jeremy nodded. Klaus and Rebekah didn't make the situation any better. Elijah made their visits durable, and he kept Klaus and Rebekah under control. Thank god, he and Kol didn't bother staying with them in the French Quarter. It would've been disastrous since Kol's cheeky and Klaus has a murder button close at hand.

Kol looked at Jeremy while he drove, his eyes moving down to his neck where he could see the thick vein underneath that precious layer of skin. The longer he stared, the faster outside noises stopped being a problem. All he could hear was Jeremy's breathing and his veins pumping warm, delicious blood.

A hand covered his view. "Quit it," Jeremy said, feeling uncomfortable of Kol staring, he was pretty sure if he let him stare a bit longer, Kol would start drooling.

"I'm hungry," Kol muttered under his breath, leaning closer to Jeremy, his hand grabbing onto his arm.

"So, you had some half an hour ago." Jeremy hated feeding Kol, unlike in New Orleans, there were plenty of people there Kol could sink his teeth into, compel and walk off. Out here in the middle of nowhere, far from people, Kol had no one but Jeremy. Also, Kol did mention he didn't drink animal blood, which ruined most of the journey back to Mystic Falls.

Kol licked his lips, "I said I'm hungry."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "We're almost at your place, you can drink a blood bag." He knew of course, Kol doesn't drink blood bags, he likes it straight from the source, warm against his tongue as the victim struggles, even though it's futile against an Original vampire.

Kol unbuckled his seat belt, he didn't get why he had it on. He could survive any type of minor car accidents. Jeremy insisted to keep it on, in case a police officer pulled them over. Again, he saw the unnecessary since he could simply compel the police officer to go on his business. Jeremy simply wanted something human and mundane, not easy and carefree.

Jeremy tried pushing him away with his free hand, but with Kol's strength, it was inevitable. He leaned over, grabbed Jeremy's shoulder as Jeremy slapped his hand back down on the steering wheel and drove down the back streets, at the same time, Kol's lids were half closed, the beating of Jeremy's blood riled him up as he licked the vein. He listened to Jeremy groan and felt the car slow down.

"Hurry up," Jeremy said, pressing down on the brake and hiding their presence from prying eyes. Kol did what Jeremy said and bit into his skin, ignoring Jeremy's obvious pain, he gorged himself on the blood seeping into his mouth.

Jeremy's body went slack, his hands slipped from the steering wheel. His breathing came out in short pants, small words escaped his lips, but Kol was too inflamed with his blood, with the feel of life escaping through his grasp. Until he realized what he was doing, he pulled back a bit hesitantly, a trail of blood ran down the side of his mouth. He craned his head, tilting Jeremy's with his hand. He could hear his slow breathing, with a sigh he bit into his wrist and pressed it against Jeremy's mouth. The blood slid into Jeremy's mouth and Kol watched him swallow a few mouthfuls before pulling back.

"You alright?" Kol asked, searching Jeremy's face and brown eyes for relief. Once he found it, he sat back in his seat and waited for the blood to heal Jeremy's neck wound, after a few minutes, Jeremy's breathing slowly returned. They both looked at each other at the same time, Kol grinned while Jeremy glared.

"Did.. you have to take so much?" Jeremy asked, reaching for his neck where matted blood stuck to his neck, the wound was gone.

Kol shrugged, wiping away the trail of blood at his neck. "My bad. I can't help but get carried away, you know that already."

Jeremy didn't bother responding as he started up the car again and drove down the street. He knew of Kol's lack of control. He was like a child at a candy store, stealing whatever he could lay his hands on. They drove in silence, Jeremy ignoring Kol's presence while Kol stared out the window, obviously sated.

Jeremy drove to Klaus' Family Mansion. Nobody lived there, but while they were in New Orleans, Klaus did say he left a few things there if Kol or Rebekah ever decided to go back. Which was good for Kol, since he had no where else to stay, he didn't want to live at the Salvatore Boarding House, mostly because he hated the Salvatore's and Elena Gilbert. For reasons unknown, staying in Denver with Jeremy, they had a few things in common. Overbearing older siblings, always treated like a child. While Jeremy was a hunter, bent on killing vampires, and Kol being an Original Vampire, he always had to stay clear of Jeremy at times. Even slap him to wake him from his _'killing vampires'_ trance.

Once he parked, he didn't bother looking at Kol's obvious grin plastered on his face as he got out of the car. "Have fun with Elena, I'll text you later, mate."

"How about you don't," Jeremy growled, he drove off without a single look at Kol.

Kol shrugged and headed inside the mansion, he took out the key he was given by Elijah after he left New Orleans. He pushed it into the doorknob and turned it, he walked inside and sighed.

"Home sweet home."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_a/n: Sorry. I was.. uhh. busy with other stories. Also, I have life too, sorta, not really. Anyway, yes, Kol and Jeremy were in New Orleans with Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah, now they're back in Mystic Falls. Why Kol went back with Jeremy, mostly because Jeremy is his only friend he hadn't killed yet. He tries to hold back on drinking his blood, but sometimes can't. LOL.  
_

_I have thought over this story and will continue it. Yes, I was thinking of deleting it because I lost motivation of writing a Kol/Jeremy fic because there aren't many inspirations out there. Also, in TVD, they weren't even friends, so that kinda killed it. Be interesting if Jeremy was Kol's only friend, but they didn't bother going with that._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	3. Evasive

**Friends or More?**

* * *

Jeremy parked the car in front of The Salvatore Boarding House. He pressed his forehead against the steering wheel and closed his eyes. The silence dulled, but the thoughts raging in his mind spread. Since he and Kol left New Orleans, he didn't call Elena, she probably thought he was still there. He knew she wanted to know why he was friends with Kol. Although the meeting was accidental and going to New Orleans was to get back at Elena for sending him to Denver.

A top on the window startled him. He looked at the passenger window and found Elena glaring at him. He unlocked the door and she sat down, before he could comment that Kol was sitting there, she quickly realized it. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, "You brought him back with you?" She asked, pushing the door open and stepping out.

Jeremy sighed, he wouldn't say he brought him back. He got out of the car, slamming the door shut, "Yeah. He's the one who found me in Denver, remember?"

He noticed Damon standing on the porch as he walked around the car, Elena's hands were on her hips. "He's the one who answered the phone while you two were in New Orleans. Why did you go there with him?" She asked, her voice rising.

"Why did you send me to Denver?" He shot back, walking past her and ignoring Damon's patronizing gaze.

He was about to head upstairs only to find Stefan blocking the way, the younger Salvatore raised his brow in question. Before Jeremy could tell him to get out of his way, Elena grabbed his arm, "He could have killed you!"

Before he could speak, the front door slams shut and the echo bounces off the walls inside the house. Stefan, Damon and Elena wait for Jeremy's answers. He felt a bit cornered by their hard gazes, his hands flexed, heart thumping wildly in his chest and for the first time in months, he wished he stayed with Kol. "You're making me want to kill you all," Jeremy said.

Damon chuckled, "Don't tempt us, Jeremy." The older Salvatore's humorous grin fell almost automatically, arms over his chest.

Elena sighed, her shoulders relaxed as she moved closer to him. Her expression softened, "I was worried for you and I sent you to Denver to keep you safe, but when I learned you were with Kol in New Orleans. It's just awful to think what he could've done to you."

"He didn't do anything to me, besides party with me for the past few months," He said this quietly, without sparing Elena another glance, he walked around Stefan and headed upstairs. Since the drive back into Mystic Falls, it's been exhausting, Kol drinking from him didn't make matters any better. He went straight for his room, closed the door and made sure he locked it before lying down on his poster bed.

The moment he got comfortable, sleep took him almost instantly. It was only a few hours later when he heard a knock on his door, he groaned as he turned over on his side to stare at the doorknob wiggling.

"Jeremy," Elena called from the other side of the door. "Open up, please."

He pulled out his cellphone, noticing he didn't get one simple text from Kol. It was a bit strange. In New Orleans or when they first met in Denver, Kol wouldn't stop blowing up his damn phone with stupid text messages. He figured Kol's busy for once, which isn't good. He glanced at the time and noticed it was six and the light from outside is slightly dimmed.

He rolled off the bed, his feet hitting the floor. For a split moment he decided not to answer the door, Elena will understand his need for space, but it never stopped her before. He made his way to the door, unlocked it and swung it open to see his pitiful sister on the other side.

"What do you want?" It was harsh, he knew it was, but he didn't seem to care.

"Jeremy, I want to clarify why I'm upset," She said, always the mature voice of reason. With a sigh, he flicks the light on and lets her inside, he catches her smile as she walks over to the bed and sits down, legs crossed and pats the bed for him to join her. He closes the door and sits next to her, they stay silent for a few agonizing moments until Elena finally turns to him.

"Let's skip the whole _'running off to New Orleans with a dangerous Original Vampire,'_ alright," She smiles, "How was your summer?"

There were several things he did not want to admit to her. Mostly of Kol using him as a blood donor while they were inside their hotel room, nor Kol sleeping in the same bed as him for reasons he couldn't fathom. Or the bodies Kol drained in dark alley's. He had to keep it simple, at least for Elena's sake.

"Denver was fun. I was at the batting cages," _Where I met Kol_ \- he wasn't going to admit that, "then I headed off to New Orleans, a new scenery is usually good." _A large amount of alcohol and dead bodies Kol left in their hotel room and dark alleys_. "I partied, met a few people," _Lost those same people to Kol's over eating_, "And then I came back." _With Kol. _

Elena sighed. "You're adding a bunch of Kol's stuff in your head, aren't you?" She asked, even though she was the one who didn't want to mention him, he nodded nonetheless.

"Alright," She said, adverting her gaze from him before asking the dire question she was probably waiting to ask since he arrived back in Mystic Falls, "Why is he here?"

Jeremy shrugged, at first he didn't get why Kol wanted to come back to Mystic Falls, but he figured it out a few hours after they left New Orleans. "Klaus is a dick." It's a simple reason, they all knew that.

Elena rolled her eyes, "So is Kol."

"You get used to him." After awhile, you really don't want to get used to him.

"I met him before he met you in Denver, Jeremy. He's impulsive, a murderer, cruel." Her eyes pleaded for him to understand, and he did, more than she could imagine. He knew what Kol could do, what he couldn't, but like he said, you get used to it.

"I know. Do you actually think I wanted him to come back with me? He's the one who asked, I figured he'd like to stay with Klaus, but he didn't want too. Said they were annoying enough."

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"Klaus' place." He didn't really know if he was still there, he could be roaming around, making trouble, killing people.

Elena slid off the bed, when she turned, "I sent Damon and Stefan to check around for him. In case he killed someone, or left something that could indicate that the vampires are still active in Mystic Falls. If you do speak to him, try to get him not to feed on anyone." She headed for the door, when her hand grasped the doorknob, she stopped and turned around. Her eyes holding a peculiar look, as if she just remembered something and Jeremy figured he knew what she just recalled.

"He fed on you in New Orleans." Her hand fell from the doorknob as she appeared in front of him, he sat back, startled by her close presence. "Why did he feed on you?" Her voice hardened in seconds as she looked into his eyes, making sure he wasn't going to lie to her.

He swallowed thickly. "I didn't want him killing anyone else in New Orleans, so I let him feed on me."

She glared, her teeth gritted together. "Did he do it again on the way back?" She asked him, her voice rising and grew tense.

"Yes. Before I dropped him off. He gives me his blood to heal the wound."

She scowled and stepped back, "Don't give him any of your blood. Alright."

He nodded as she headed back towards the door, when she opened it, she gave him one last glance before leaving the room. He sighed and walked to the light, flicking it off and making sure the door was locked again. Not like it would matter, living in a house with three vampires. He lied back down, grabbed the blankets and covered up, when he closed his eyes, he always expected Kol to say something. But all he heard is silence and its a bit unnerving.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_a/n: Uhh. Sorry, for the uhh.. crappy writing. Anyway, I don't know how to write Elena exactly. Maybe because all I write are guys liking guys. LOL. OC's are usually easier because I put myself in them, but writing girls is a bit tricky. I don't really know why that is since I'm a chick.  
_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	4. Smashing Bottles and TV's?

**Friends or More?  
**

* * *

Kol blinked, he reached for his cellphone that was lying on the bedside table in his room. Turning it on, it was only four in the morning, the sun hasn't even risen yet. He reached to the side of the body that was holding out on the blankets.

"Jeremy. Let go of the blankets," He groaned, turning his head and not finding Jeremy. He looked straight at a dead girl lying next to him, her neck snapped with a large bite mark on her neck, her blood stained the blankets "Oh.. Oh yeah..I forgot about you." He used his foot to kick her body off the bed and turned on his back once he heard the thump. He scrolled to Jeremy's number and text'd him a quick message.

_Are you awake? - Kol._

After he got no reply. He sat up and looked around, noticing more bodies and finally realizing the awful stench of stagnant blood from the rotting bodies and fluids. With a sigh, he slipped out of the bed and left the room. The house was a bit cold, not like it mattered as he descended the staircase. All the lights were turned off in each room, besides the kitchen where he found a twenty year old girl with black hair mixing her own drink, her smile wide as she tips her head back. Her neck holds an obvious bite mark as she pours herself another drink, mixing it with something bright red Kol assumes is blood. He didn't mean to turn her, and when he sits across from her, she slams the cup down, cracking the island surface. A giggle escapes her when she looks at Kol, her brown eyes now hold a golden tint and her teeth have elongated.

"You're having a fun time, aren't you, darling?" He asked her, reaching for the bottle of Vodka sitting beside an empty blood bag. She nods, pushing her cup towards him so he could refill her glass. He smiles at her, but instead of doing what she wanted, he takes the bottle and heads off towards the front door.

"Who's Jeremy?" She calls out, which stops him in his tracks.

"What?" He asked, looking back at her, his brows furrowed in confusion of how she knew about him.

She tilts her head to the side, the smile still gracing her lips. "When I woke up, I went to see you, but you were asleep and kept mumbling his name. So.. who is he? Is he your lover.. or donor?" She asked.

_Lover? Donor? Where did she get that idea from?_

He hesitates, thinking of what Jeremy was too him. When he looks up at the girl, she's no longer smiling, underneath her eyes are thickening with veins, "He's.." Before he could get the rest of his sentence out, he runs towards her and snaps her neck, her body falls to the floor, eyes wide open and mouth slightly parted. ".. My friend." He leaves her and heads for the front door, slipping his shoes on and opening the door, before he walks across the threshold, he takes his cellphone out.

_Jer. Are you awake? - Kol._

He heads out into the cold night. He pops the cap off the bottle and takes a quick swig. The streets are dead, no sounds of parties nor drunken teenagers. He lingers in the middle of the road, drinking and texting Jeremy over and over again, hoping that his cellphone is turned on.

_Wakey, wakey, Jer! - Kol._

_If you don't wake up, I'm going to wake you up myself! - Kol._

_Are you awake yet? - Kol._

_I'm in front of your house. - Kol._

The last one was a lie, he was a few blocks from The Salvatore Boarding House. By the time he made it over there by simply walking, he was almost finished the bottle and he finally got a message from Jeremy.

_You have to be invited in, dumbass. - Jeremy._

Kol rolled his eyes, he sat on the sidewalk, placing the bottle beside him as he text'd back. The rays of the sun stretched out into the ever dark sky, fading the silver stars. He stared at the display before him, relishing on the message.

_Your sister is dead, so are the Salvatore's, or did you forget that? Come out here, I'm bored. - Kol._

He didn't get a text for awhile and figured he wasn't going to get one. So he placed his cellphone on the sidewalk and took another swig. That's when he heard the front door of the Boarding House open. He grabbed his phone and stood up, facing Jeremy and waving the bottle at him. He didn't want for the younger Gilbert to walk across the yard and met him half way. Kol grinned at Jeremy's glare, he passed him the bottle.

They sat on the grass, listening to the soft leaves rustling in the wind. "Why are you here so early in the morning?" Jeremy asked, even though they both knew it was a stupid question. He tilt his head back, closed his eyes and brought the bottle to his lips, once the cold liquid slid into his mouth, he pulled the bottle away and swallowed it. The taste was atrocious, but he ignored it as he passed it back to Kol who was still grinning at him.

"Dead bodies get to me," Kol answered, setting the bottle down between them.

Jeremy raised his brow. He recalled Kol leaving a few bodies in their hotel in New Orleans, "Really?" He asked.

Kol nodded, "Sure. The smell, the body fluids, it stinks up the place. Also the girl stained my blankets, now I have to go shopping." He looked up, ignoring Jeremy's disgusted expression.

"Or you'll make someone shop for you," Jeremy added.

Kol shrugged, "Probably, how was Elena?" He caught Jeremy's glare and looked to the sky, noticing the rays were elongated against the sky, dragging the sun from its hiding place.

Jeremy sighed, he grabbed the bottle, "She asked about New Orleans, you and why I was feeding you. It was a bit obvious when you answered the phone."

"Sorry about that, didn't think she'd care. I don't really see how it matters anyway, not like you're dead." He watched Jeremy take the last bit of the alcohol and grabbed the bottle from his hand, throwing it far from where they sat. It took a bit for him to hear the sound of the glass smashing, he notified Jeremy.

They both chuckled as they stood up from the grass. "I'm guessing you're here for something besides bugging me at four thirty in the morning." Jeremy took out his cellphone, showing Kol his messages.

"Yeah, do you have your PS4 in there?" He pointed to the Boarding House, during their short stay in Denver, before Jeremy learned Kol was an Original Vampire, he taught Kol to play several shooting games. At the time, he figured Kol had a life beyond games, and later on, he was right about that in a different light.

"Yeah, I do.." They both headed towards the house, but before they walked in, Jeremy turned around, "Did you get rid of the bodies?"

"I'll get someone else to do that," Kol replied. He shrugged, not like it'd be difficult to compel someone to clean the mess at the house. It wouldn't even matter that much since Klaus wouldn't be visiting any time soon. Then again, he liked a nice, clean place. He had to get right on that after he hung around with Jeremy. The only human who can stand his presence.

They walked into the house and Kol closed the door, he listened intently to any defiant noises but he only heard Jeremy. He figured Elena and the two Salvatore brothers were out trying to save the world yet again. He couldn't help roll his eyes at that.

"Where's your sister?"

Jeremy took out a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some water from the tap. "Why do you care?" Jeremy asked. He turned around and sipped on his drink, watching Kol glance around the kitchen.

"Maybe, I don't want to get betrayed.. again." He looked to Jeremy, raising his brow in question, but Jeremy drank the rest of his water and placed the glass on the counter.

"Can I have some of your blood?" Kol asked, following Jeremy to the staircase.

"No. Elena told me not to give you my blood anymore," Jeremy replied as they ascended the stairs to the second floor, Jeremy led him to his bedroom. Kol grumbled about possessive, annoying sisters. He closed the bedroom door and grinned at the wide flat screen TV attached to the wall. Jeremy turned the PS4 on and the disk for COD: Advanced Modern Warfare was already inside.

They played for an hour until a dangerous pattern formed. Jeremy was getting good at beating Kol, shooting him each moment they saw each other. He couldn't help but laugh at Kol's obvious annoyance. They were playing online and for some odd reason, Jeremy kept finding him. This went on for several minutes before Kol threw the controller at the TV, he growled angrily at the smashed screen before turning his gaze to Jeremy who looked like he was about to laugh or start yelling.

He placed his controller to the side, waving his hand at the TV. "Kol. This isn't how you're suppose to deal with losing," Jeremy said calmly.

Kol shook his head, he pushed Jeremy down on the bed, glaring into the human's brown calm eyes. Jeremy raised his brow, this happened several time during the summer in New Orleans. Kol pounced on him and bit him. At this moment, Kol stared at him for a long time before reaching for Jeremy's jaw and pushing it to the side. Jeremy closed his eyes, knowing exactly what was going to happen, but he felt a hot breath against his ear.

"Does your sister know you're submissive towards a vampire?" Kol's voice was somehow sultry and low, Jeremy felt his heart pick up at the sound and before he could object. Kol sunk his teeth into Jeremy's juncture, a loud groan escaped him as he grabbed onto Kol's arms.

Kol sat up abruptly and before Jeremy could ask what was wrong, the bedroom door was slammed open and Elena walked in. She was glaring darkly at Kol, along with Damon and Stefan. Kol wiped away Jeremy's blood on the side of his mouth and smirked at Elena.

"Hey."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_a/n: Hey. Lol. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy. I always wanted to throw my controller at the TV out of annoyance, I'd picture it but I won't because it's a TV. LOL. And I might have to pay for it if I broke it. Yeah... LOL. _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	5. Fighting?

**Friends Or More?  
**

* * *

"Hey," Kol said, sitting on his knees while Jeremy lifted himself on his elbows.

Elena's usual cheery expression was replaced with a scowl. She glared at both Kol and Jeremy, she glanced briefly at the smashed screen TV that alerted her, Stefan and Damon that something was wrong when they walked into the Boarding House. What they found wasn't what they were expecting.

Damon raised his brow at Stefan, a smile on his face while his younger brother was frowning and shaking his head. He turned back to Jeremy and Kol who were now moving apart from each other. Jeremy rolled off the bed, landing on his feet while Kol stayed on the bed with his legs crossed and gazing at the TV.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elena finally asked. She couldn't believe she found her brother under a Mikaelson, and the bastard was drinking from him. He probably knew they were on their way up so he had to do it just to piss her off.

Jeremy reached up to his neck where he could feel blood trickling down his skin. He cursed at Kol for not healing him before Elena walked in. Now she was here, along with Stefan and Damon, this was a stupid humiliating joke.

"Nothing," Jeremy bit out, glaring back at Kol who wasn't making eye-contact with anyone and most likely minding his own business, but inside, he's laughing.

Elena rushed in front of Jeremy, tore his hand from his wound and bit into her own wrist and pushed it against Jeremy's open mouth. It was so quick, Jeremy choked on the blood going down his throat, he pulled back, wiping the excess blood from his mouth.

"Elena!" Jeremy yelled, panting while the blood healed his wound, but the aftertaste was atrocious. He was never going to get used to tasting blood and he hoped he never would.

"You fed him again, when I told you not too," Elena said, ignoring the glare from Kol.

Jeremy sighed, "I wasn't.. I mean.. It might have looked like that, but it wasn't.."

Damon chuckled, "Then what was it? I mean.. you and Kol seemed a bit cozy on that bed together, he was feeding off you rather willingly."

Jeremy grit his teeth, what Kol said before Elena barged in rang true in his mind. His face began to heat up, there was no words escaping him and he knew all the vampires in the room could hear his rapid heart beat.

"Alright, your interrogation is finished, you're scaring you're own brother," Kol said as he hopped off the bed and walked toward Elena.

She continued to glare at him, but before she could get anything out of her mouth. He appeared in front of her, his hand gripping her wrist while he gazed into her eyes. "Time to go, Elena. Forget you caught me here with your brother. When you came home, Jeremy was sleeping, exactly how you left him."

Her eyes drooped, she turned around and headed for the door. Damon and Stefan's brows were raised, but before they could even bother to say an incentive. Kol compelled them as well. Once they left, Jeremy was lying on the bed, hands covering his face.

"I can't believe you just did that.." Jeremy said, words slightly muffled. He was actually quite pleased Kol compelled them to leave, he was feeling exhausted. He didn't want to speak with Elena, nor Damon and Stefan. He also didn't want Kol here anymore.

Kol smiled as he locked the bedroom door and flicked the light off. He walked to the other side of the bed that wasn't occupied by Jeremy and pulled back the blankets.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked, sitting up and turning around to watch as Kol slipped into the bed.

"Going to sleep. I told you my place is filled with dead bodies. It stinks over there," Kol replied, he tugged on the blankets, indicating for Jeremy to get underneath.

He did just that, but he kept his distance. His heart was slowing to its normal tempo, but he felt a strange inclination with Kol he wanted to forget for now. Jeremy tugged on the pillow and closed his eyes. It felt lonely, but he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes and looked at Kol who was staring back.

"Please don't tell me you'll be staring at me all night," Jeremy asked, he turned around and pulled the blankets to his chest, ignoring the gnawing feeling in his chest.

Kol looked at the ceiling, while listening to Jeremy's fluttering heart beat. "You seemed a bit defensive when Damon asked what we were doing. Why is that?"

Jeremy clenched his teeth, he hoped Kol would simply leave him alone for the night. Now he had to think of an answer, nothing too demeaning that would insult the Original. "It was nothing. I was caught off guard, you could've helped."

Kol rolled his eyes, "I did help, remember. I got your sister and those two annoying idiots out of the room. They won't remember what happened, so we're out of the clear."

Jeremy turned around, raising his brow. "Out of the clear? I don't want it happening again. You knew they were coming up the stairs, why didn't you stop?" _'- biting me.'_ The image alone brought a flush to Jeremy's cheeks, the pressure of his fangs entering his skin, it never felt nice, it was horrible. He hated the feeling of his blood being drained by Kol, but he never stopped it.

Kol sat up, along with Jeremy. "Are we fighting? Don't tell me we're fighting over this." Kol shook his head and looked out the window to avoid Jeremy's gaze.

"Fighting? At this time? No.." Jeremy laid back down. "I'm too tired to fight."

Kol smiled, moving closer to Jeremy. "Maybe tomorrow."

Jeremy nodded. "Maybe.."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_a/n: Sorry for the delay, again. I've got a fever and it's taking forever to go away. Also, I lost interest again with Kol and Jeremy. :\ But, I'll try to get another chapter up soon, maybe one that's longer. :)  
_

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


	6. Alliance

**Friends or More.**

* * *

She rubbed her neck where he broke it. A groan slipped through her lips as she rose to her feet, the silence in the room alerted her of the noise above her. She quirked a grin and headed for the stairs, the bodies that once lay on the floor were now gone, blood smears trailed to the front door that was off its hinges. She grinned as she headed to the second floor, a cursed mutter alerted her of her new companions that were scurrying to their feet.

Growling came from several rooms as they stepped out in their decrepit appearance. Vein like eyes that hungered for blood, they looked sickly pale, but as the sun rose from over the trees and through the windows and light toned curtains, the burning startled most of them.

"So it's true," She said to herself, pressing her back against the wall, but reaching out with her hand to caress the warmth of the sun, but it burned her right away. She pulled back, her teeth clenched and a pain coursed through her chest at the realization that she'd no longer step into the sun anymore because of a vampire who wanted to drink them all dry.

The thought riled her up, but her own needs had to wait. She glanced to the vampires who were now realizing what was going on. They strayed away from the sun, snarling and whimpering as they hid into darker areas of the rooms. She needed to get them out of here, somehow.

Her ears twitched at a peculiar sound coming from downstairs. She thought it would be _him_ arriving back to dispose of his wastes. Instead, it was someone else, someone with an amused grin spreading across her lips.

She tapped her knuckles against the open door, "Kol Mikaelson, are you here? I've watched your monstrosities burn just seconds ago. I hope that was an accident, turning them I mean."

No one dared to answer. Too enthralled by the presence of the sun and their own weakness too it. The blood lust was growing on most of them, but since it was only morning, it would have to wait and waiting was something they all couldn't endure.

The strange woman rapped her knuckles against the door again, but she stopped when she knew the reason for the silence. "I see. Your wastes have changed and you are no longer here to clean it up." She tsk'd as she entered the house.

The vampires snarled at the sweet scent of human blood so close by, that several of the no longer cared for the sun. Their veins thickened, their eyes darkened as they raced around the sun beams and were about to attack the intruder. However, the woman knew they were coming, she raised her hand and left them in suspension, saliva fell from their lips, but their bodies wouldn't move. She smiled, delighted to see the hiding new born vampires.

"You all must be wondering what is going on with your bodies? Or, you're too far gone to realize it." She turned her body, bringing the suspended vampires with her and placed them directly into the sun where their clothes began to burn off, along with the skin that sizzled like bacon in a frying pan.

"There's more of you, aren't there?" She asked, she turned her gaze to the staircase, there was no movement but she could sense more vampires hiding upstairs. Some were smarter than the ones in front of her that were now baking in front of her. Screams left their throats as the fire licked and crawled along their bodies. She dropped them on the floor and headed upstairs.

"Anyone else cowering up here? I'll be glad to roast you in the sun," She said with a hint of sarcasm. She needed to find out where Kol is and hope he's doing something he'd proud of since this will be the last he'll see the light of day.

A female vampire with dark hair stood in he corner of the staircase, a foot from the sunlight in front of her. She stared with vexation, the veins around her eyes pulsed, but she held a rare restraint while the other vampires snarled in the dark.

"Why, hello. Not cowering." She raised her hand to the sun and dropped her arm to the bag at her side. "Once I learned Kol was in town, I knew he'd have a binge straight way. Of course I didn't know the exact time and place besides the need of a locator spell. I learned he was here by a few friends of mine," she pulled from her bag a few trinkets, "I decided to wait it out once I learned he was on the move back to Mystic Falls. I was grateful for the news, however, he doesn't seem to be here anymore." She sat down on the staircase, spreading the trinkets along the sunlight on the floor before the dark haired vampire.

"Why are you here for him?" The girl asked, her eyes thrummed with need of warm blood, but she kept her eyes on the jewelry, not bothering to ask what she was doing with them and why they were in the sun.

"The thieving bastard stole something from me. A dark object and I'm hoping to retrieve it, but before that, I want to have some fun with him. Since he created the mess, why not strengthen that mess into something a bit more.. destructive." She spread her hands out before the jewelry and began to hum some type of incantation.

The girl sat back, eyes widen at knowing there was a witch in front of her. She never figured vampires were real, but witches, it intrigued her what kind of world she and the other vampires were forced into. Once the woman stopped, she sighed, relaxing her shoulders and smiling proudly even though it perplexed the others at what she did.

"You all must have questions. My name is Ariana and I am a witch. You're all newborns created from Kol who is an Original Vampire. None of you are capable of killing him since Original Vampires cannot be killed. They can be contained, but not killed." She waved her hand over the jewelry. "I spelled these trinkets for you to be able to walk into the sun without being burned, like your friends downstairs whom succumbed to their inhumane desires. Since I'm the witch who spelled these trinkets, I'm also able to dispel them. Cross me, you're all dead for sure. Help me wreck some damage in Mystic Falls and in Kol's little vile life, once that's finished, you can all leave with your new jewelry."

The vampires in the room eyed the trinkets curiously, a few scrambled and grabbed them, their hands burning from the touch of the sun. When they placed the rings and necklaces around their necks, they hesitantly touched the sunlight, smiles appearing on their faces once they realized they weren't burning.

Ariana glanced to the dark haired girl who was looking at the necklace that was closest to her and the last in the sunlight. "What's wrong? Don't want your trinket?"

The girl bit her lip, "I want it."

"What's wrong then?"

She looked up, "Kol fancies a boy named Jeremy Gilbert. He frequents The Grill." As she spoke, she reached for the necklace, gritted her teeth at her burning flesh and pulled back with the obsidian stone in her hand. She wrapped the cord around her neck and pressed the stone against her skin, she looked down at her hand and frowned when she noticed it already repaired itself.

Ariana raised her sharp brow at the information. "Jeremy Gilbert? How do you know he fancies him?"

The girl reached for the sun and sighed at the warm touch instead of the expectant pain. "When I awoke after _he_ killed me. I heard him talking in his sleep, saying Jeremy's name over and over again. Also he .. overreacted when I told him so."

Ariana laughed, "He snapped your neck. The Mikaelson's are known for their lack of restraint." She raised to her feet, along with the girl. "What is your name?" She asked her before descending the staircase.

The girl finally cracked a smile. "Eva."

"Nice to meet you, Eva. I'd like to speak to you more, the others might need restraint from someone who has it."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_a/n: Hey. I was thinking of this chapter all day. Mostly of how I wanted it to be. I knew the Witch and the Vampire were going to meet and have an alliance. But I also wondered about their genders and decided for two woman. :)  
_

_fluff next chapter. :D_

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


	7. Ignorance is Bliss or is it?

**Friends or More.  
**

* * *

"Hey.." He felt Kol nudging his shoulder, but he didn't want to wake up. Not now. He was too physically exhausted from being awake earlier in the morning and if he opened his eyes and looked at the time. He'd know he'll be disappointed immensely.

Kol on the other hand was quite annoyed. He's been awake for an hour, maybe more. He was bored, although he did go downstairs to gloat his appearance at the amnesia ridden Elena and the Salvatore brothers. They were pissed he was in the house, Elena asked him numerous questions which he was gladly to answer. He told her the truth. He was here because he slept over with Jeremy, in the same bed. Elena's disgusted expression flashed over her face so quickly, she demanded him to leave Jeremy alone. Kol answered with a blatant no.

He hurried back upstairs with a cup of tea and began nudging Jeremy wake. He knew he was awake, his rapid heart beat and hands pushing him away was evident enough.

"Come on, Jer. I'm bored."

Jeremy pulled the blankets over his face, "Go clean up your house.."

Kol sniffled, he climbed up on the bed without spilling his tea and plopped down beside Jeremy. "I can get a maid to do that."

Jeremy groaned in the pillow, he turned over, his eyes squinted open. "Did you do that?" He wondered.

Kol nodded as he sipped his tea. "Of course. The maid said everything was cleaned up, not a speck of blood anywhere.. hopefully."

Jeremy wished he could read Kol's mind. He looked impassive as he held the cup with both hands, his lips hugged the edge as he tipped his head back to take in the hot tea that smelled like Earl Grey. Not like the Salvatore's would have any other kinds, they usually have Bourbon and coffee lying around, blood bags were stashed in the cellar.

"What did Elena say when she saw you?" Jeremy asked, hugging the blankets to his face and trying to go back to sleep.

"The usual. Leave you alone, go away, bother someone else. I told her I had no other friends besides you, Jer. She didn't believe me, said something about witches but I wasn't listening that much."

Jeremy pushed the blankets off and sat up, he scratched the back of his head. "Witches? Oh yeah.. you used to hang around them, right?"

Kol nodded. "Some are nice enough to work with an Original Vampire, others aren't so nice about it. Sometimes I wish I was a witch again."

Jeremy's brow raised, he didn't want to delve into Kol's personal thoughts and feelings. It'll go on and on since he's slightly obnoxious and narcissistic. He kicked the blankets off the rest of his body and swung his legs over the bed and on the floor.

"Well.. I guess we can go to The Grill. Get something to eat," Jeremy suggested, standing up and stretching.

Kol beamed at the idea. He quickly moved off the bed and stood at the end of it, cup still in his head. "Does that mean what I think it means?" Before Jeremy could even utter a word, Kol was in front of him. He set the cup down on the round table beside the bed and looked at Jeremy with a thirst in his eyes.

Jeremy shook his head. "No. I don't want you drinking from -"

Kol's hand caressed his cheek, down to his jaw to his neck. "Do I have to force it, Jer?" His eyes began to thicken with veins and a shroud of blood formed, his teeth elongated.

Jeremy swallowed thickly, his heart was racing so quick that when he felt Kol's hand push his head to the side as gently as he could. Jeremy closed his eyes and felt the teeth at his neck, before Kol punctured his skin, his tongue darted out. Licking the throbbing vein. Jeremy gripped Kol's arms and felt something different from the other times Kol bit him. Kol never touched his body, only his neck, but he felt Kol's hand that wasn't at his neck, running down his arm to his waist, pulling him firmly against him. Their bodies molded together and it felt strangely nice.

'_Does your sister know you're submissive towards a vampire?'_

Hot breath touching the slick area of his vein, it warmed him. Even with the words echoing inside his mind, a sort of warning he was denying. Jeremy couldn't help it, he wanted to push the thoughts, the emotions and urges away from him. To block them out and hope they don't ever show themselves again. But here they were, out in the open in the palm of his hands, tingling on his skin. How could he deny them? It was addicting and pleasant. But this was Kol he was thinking of. An Original vampire, he didn't care who he was taking blood from, all that mattered is that he got it. Jeremy was the only human in the house and Kol doesn't drink blood bags.

All in all. It disappointed him, so he pushed it all down, his grip on Kol's arm faltered as he felt his teeth sink into his skin. A groan emitted from his lips, the blood poured out and with it, the decision he made in just that second.

Once Kol was finished, he pulled back. Grinning with Jeremy's blood on his teeth and lips, spilling down his chin.

Jeremy glared at him as he covered the wound on his neck, "Finished? Let's go." Jeremy moved around Kol and hurried to the door, he wanted to clean up in the bathroom, but before he could even grab the door knob. Jeremy was spun around and pushed against the wall, Kol slammed both hands on either side of his body, caging him in.

"Are you seriously trying to leave after what just happened?" Kol asked, he wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked, ignorance was bliss.

Kol rolled his eyes. "You're still not seeing it, or are you that simple minded?"

Jeremy saw it, he just didn't want too anymore. Not with Kol. He seen how it tore up Elena, being in love with two vampires, what was the point of it all. One will grow old, the other will live forever. Jeremy wasn't about to live forever, he liked his human life.

"Can we just.. go?" Jeremy asked, it sounded like begging and maybe it was, he just didn't want to have this conversation while his neck was bleeding.

Kol sighed, he bit his wrist and before Jeremy could object, he placed it at Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy groaned at the taste going down his throat and the hazy look on Kol's face. After a moment, Kol pulled his wrist back and grabbed the door knob.

"I'll be waiting downstairs."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**a/n:** Hey. This is a short chapter, no need to remind me. Also, I have writers block, not much of an excuse, but yeah, had no idea what to write for a few weeks, months, whatever. Anyway. Sorry, my bad. _

_Next chapter, spoiler : Witch. _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	8. Witches and Their Threats

**Friends or More?  
**

* * *

They drove to The Grill in Jeremy's truck. When they walked in, it wasn't so busy during school and work hours, but Jeremy did spot Damon and Alaric at the bar, already drinking their Bourbon. They were both in their own little world, Damon laughed at something Alaric said and for reasons unknown, Jeremy hoped Damon didn't open his mouth about Kol. He felt a nudge and looked to Kol who stood beside him, wearing a flannel red and black shirt with baggy jeans. Kol had dug into his clothes again before they left the house. It was incredibly unnecessary since Kol said something about his human scent. He hoped his clothes didn't make it easier for Kol to find him.

"Damon's gossiping about us, nothing too worry about," Kol said, leading Jeremy to a booth as they waited for the waitress.

Kol's assurance didn't help. There was a lot to worry about, he didn't want Elena freaking out over his choices to hang out with Kol. It's not like he had a lot of friends anyway. There were Matt and Tyler, but since he got back to Mystic Falls, he hadn't gotten the time to actually say hi to them.

The waitress came to their table, she smiled warmly, holding a notepad and pen in her hands. "What can I get for you?" She asked.

Kol gave her happy grin, placing his elbows on the table, "Scrambled eggs, eight pieces of bacon and Whiskey." He winked at Jeremy who rolled his eyes in response.

The woman's brow rose and asked for ID. Before Jeremy could even pull out his card, Kol compelled her and she gave a smile and walked off with their order. Kol sat back, grinning at a glaring Jeremy.

"Did you have to do that?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm a vampire, I can do what I want." That answer seemed to be the usual since Jeremy seemed to always hear it whenever Kol did something immoral, either killing, drinking blood and compelling others. For once Jeremy would like to have a human moment, pretend Kol wasn't an Original Vampire, but he should've ignored that wish a long time ago, Kol wasn't going to change.

"Don't mope, Jer, I'll try to behave myself," Kol said, then he turned his attention to Damon and Alaric. They were still in a deep conversation about something and seemed to piss off Kol. "I'll be right back." He got up and headed off with a bounce to his step.

Jeremy scowled, "So much for behaving himself." The laughter coming from Damon had stopped, but Jeremy didn't want to look and see what Kol was doing or saying. The doors to The Grill opened and a woman walked in, she had long purple hair and wore a black shimmering shirt with black leggings and heels, a bag on her arm as she walked to an empty table.

Her eyes found Jeremy's and she smiled. Her gaze flitted towards the bar and Jeremy spotted recognition, then they were back on Jeremy, a sense of realization hit him. She knew Kol and she also knew him. The woman reached in her bag and took out a small lavender candle and lit it with the tilt of her index finger.

"Sit with me, Jeremy." Her voice spoke softly in his ear as if she stood right beside him.

He swallowed thickly, glancing at Kol who was still speaking with Damon and Alaric. Jeremy stood from his seat and walked over to the woman and sat down across from her. She looked to be in her early twenties and seemed self-confident about her predicament since she sat in the same room with an Original.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked, keeping his voice even as he spoke. "How do you know me?"

The woman smiled, but she didn't answer his question as the waitress who served him and Kol walked beside the table, notepad and pen in hand.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, her eyes stayed fixed on the woman and didn't seem to notice Jeremy. The woman ordered for a French Vanilla Cappuccino, her gaze held Jeremy's as the waitress left.

"My name is Ariana, I'm a witch," She introduced.

Jeremy nodded, tapping the side of the candle. "Yeah. How do you know me?"

"A vampire told me," Ariana answered, "He's fond of you."

Jeremy frowned, he didn't know what she meant. "Who?" He asked, although he had a vague sense of whom she was talking about.

The waitress came back and placed the cappuccino and the straw in front of Ariana and walked off. Ariana picked the straw and tore it from its thin wrapping and poked it inside the drink. "Kol Mikaelson, of course. I've never seen him linger around a human, he's usually the aggressive type, never leaving loose strings. Strange. He kept you alive."

Jeremy didn't know if she was insulting him because of Kol, but he didn't comment on it. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Kol sitting at the table, brow raised as he looked down at the plate in front of him and the glass of Whiskey. He looked lost as he glanced around the bar. Jeremy realized Kol couldn't see nor hear him. He was invisible to the vampire's senses, even an Original's.

"Don't worry, he can't hear our conversation, nor detect you," Ariana said, drawing Jeremy's gaze back to her as she tapped a metal bracelet around her wrist, there were etchings going around the bracelet as she brought the cappuccino to her lips and sipped on the straw.

"How long does this spell last for?" He asked, feeling wildly uncomfortable for some reason.

Ariana placed the cup down. "Fifteen minutes, he'll smell you, but can't see you, sense you without knowing exactly where you are. Minute by minute, hear you and then finally, see you. That's why, I'd like to speak with you quickly before he catches on."

It was an odd trick. He never met a witch you could fool vampires, nor an Original. It must be a forbidden spell and whatever this witch wanted to talk about, was probably incredibly urgent.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Ariana smiled, "Kol has a dark object in his possession. Most were tucked away in New Orleans, but I learned both of you went there for the summer. I want you to find out what it is and tell me."

"Why?" He asked, he didn't remember Kol having anything like that. Although, Kol might have hidden it in their suitcases. Maybe it was at Kol's house or his. He didn't know and if this witch really wanted it, should he give it to her, what importance was it to her?

"I want you to find out and tell me. You have until tomorrow morning, if you don't give it up, I'm unleashing the newborns _he_ created."

_Great. A threat._ Jeremy sighed as Ariana stood up, she picked up the lavender candle and blew it out, at that moment, Kol's senses piqued, so did Damon's, both fell over as if knocked out. Alaric picked up Damon while Matt helped him in the back room, Kol ended up falling on the seat.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked, standing and about to see if Kol was alright when Ariana's brow rose in question.

"What I did, was a threat, Jeremy Gilbert. I know your sister is a vampire, I know the Salvatore brothers. I will kill them _and_ unleash the newborn vampires if I don't get what I want, do you understand me?" She asked, her voice tense.

He nodded, which seemed to relax her as she turned away and walked out the front doors of The Grill. Jeremy's hands shook as he walked over to Kol and shook his shoulders, but he was knocked out. Suddenly Matt and Alaric showed up, both surprised and a little freaked out by what just happened.

"Kol's out too?" Alaric asked, he glanced around The Grill, but the people didn't seem to notice what just happened.

"Who was she?" Matt asked.

Jeremy's teeth gritted, "A witch." Why did vampires and witches always have to get their way? Now he had to figure out what Kol had on her and get it by tomorrow, but how was he going to find out when Kol is going to be pissed when he wakes up.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**a/n: **Hey. Sorry for the delay. Busy and such. I'm going to make more progress with updating, however, I have a lot of stories that I haven't updated in awhile. SO I'll be focused on them, I won't forget about Jeremy and Kol. :D  
_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	9. Confrontation

**Friends or More?**

* * *

After the witch, Ariana, knocked out both Kol and Damon. Alaric called Elena and Stefan and told them what happened and that they'll meet them back at the Boarding House. Matt helped Jeremy carry Kol into his truck while Tyler turned it on and began following Alaric down the street.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Tyler asked, he sat in the passenger seat since he didn't want to sit next to an Original. The reasons were inexcusable since he hates them.

Jeremy frowned at Kol who was lying beside him on the seat. He was still passed out and Jeremy didn't know how long he would be. Whatever kind of witch Ariana was, she was powerful and she wanted something Kol had. A dark object of sorts.

"Another witch hating the Mikaelson's, what's to understand?" Jeremy asked, looking up at Tyler who was turned around in his seat, his brows furrowed together as if he didn't quite believe what Jeremy was saying.

"It doesn't make sense, whatever spell she used. It knocked out both Damon and Kol. How powerful is she?" Matt asked, still perplexed and watching the road, he didn't see the concerned expression on Jeremy's face.

"I don't know. She did threaten the town with newborn vampires that she has on a leash." Newborn vampires that Kol accidentally created and didn't bother killing. He'd have to ask about that once he wakes up, for now he'll focus on whatever Ariana wants and be discreet about it.

"Kol's newborn vampires I assume?" Tyler said.

Jeremy hesitated on answering but sighed and decided to do so. "Yeah. He told me they were gone, but I guess he didn't know how." Something about a maid informing him Klaus's mansion was cleaned without a speck of blood anywhere, which Jeremy now figured the maid was compelled.

"Damn it. I'll phone Bonnie and see if she can locate these vampires," Tyler said, taking out his cellphone.

They arrived at the Boarding House ten minutes later. Tyler told Bonnie and Caroline what happened while Jeremy and Matt helped Kol out of the truck. Elena and Stefan rushed to help Alaric with Damon.

"What the hell happened, Jeremy?" Elena said, her teeth clenched with irritation.

"A witch ambushed us," Jeremy said, already feeling uneasy about everything that's going on. A slow suffocation began to build inside him, a need to locate whatever Kol was hiding, he'd have to get Bonnie alone somehow and tell her about the dark object Ariana wants.

"Who is she?" Elena asked as they all walked inside the house. Stefan and Alaric placed Damon on one couch, while Matt and Jeremy dropped Kol on the other.

"Her name is Ariana. She used a cloaking spell to threaten me. She has something against Kol," Jeremy explained, shrugging his shoulders and avoiding Elena's wary gaze.

"She threatened to release Kol's newborns that he forgot to kill," Matt added.

Stefan's brows furrowed. "She threatened you? Why?"

Jeremy grit his teeth. How was he going to get them to back off while he looks for whatever Kol had. He had no idea. With a deep sigh, he told them why she was threatening the town. Of course they all objected on giving the witch the dark object.

"Once Bonnie gets here, she'll locate whatever Kol is hiding," Elena said, assured of the plan.

"I don't know if we should bother giving the witch the dark object. She could unleash the newborns and kill everyone once we hand it over," Tyler said, he crossed his arms and looked pensive at Jeremy, as if he blamed him for everything that happened.

Alaric was standing by Damon when his phone rang, he frowned at the Caller ID. "Teacher duties. Get Damon to call me if you guys me if you guys need me." He waved at them and walked out of the house.

Jeremy frowned once Alaric left, he had little time to think of what they were going to do. He headed upstairs and walked to his bedroom, he hadn't unpacked any of his duffel bags and suitcases since he came back. He knelt down and unzipped them.

"You honestly think he hid it with you?" Elena asked, she stood at the threshold of the room, her brow raised.

Jeremy doubted it, but Kol seemed to trust him since they left for New Orleans. The piles of bodies in his house could mean something as well, but Jeremy doesn't want to think about it too much.

"I don't know." Jeremy grimaces when he looks through the next two suitcases and finds nothing. The witch probably looked through Klaus's entire mansion for the object, so it must be somewhere hidden that only Kol knows.

Damn it. The moment he thought he could find whatever Kol got them into, he has to ask him where it is. Knowing Kol, he'd probably get pissed off and look for the witch himself, not caring one bit about the newborns or any of the humans in Mystic Falls.

Elena glanced down the hall and sighed. "Damon's awake, Kol should be up pretty soon."

Jeremy gritted his teeth. When he turned around, Elena was gone. Whatever Kol had, he wasn't hiding it with him. He stood up and walked out of the room. He could hear Damon yelling something and a loud smash, but he couldn't hear Kol, either he was still passed out or he joined in with Damon.

"Damon, shut up!" Elena snarled, she stood on the far side of the living room, away from the couch that Kol was lying on while Damon was in the kitchen, apparently with Stefan. Tyler and Matt stood near the front door, looking confused and bored.

Jeremy didn't acknowledge their obvious stares that pointed toward the couch where Kol laid. He walked to the back of the couch and looked over.

Kol had his arm over his eyes, his free hand held a glass of Bourbon. "What the fuck.. happened?" He moved his arm above his head and looked up at Jeremy.

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but felt the front of his shirt collar being pulled down. He grunted, his hands holding onto the couch to keep him upright. Kol glared, he sat up without letting go of Jeremy and his half filled glass.

"You were there the entire time, right?" Kol asked, taking a small sip, watching Jeremy nod.

"Kol, let go of my brother," Elena said, standing beside Damon who had his flannel shirt unbuttoned and was drinking a bottle of Whiskey.

"The witch used a cloaking spell?" Kol continued, ignoring Elena.

Jeremy swallowed even though his mouth was parch. "Yeah." He seen Kol pissed off many times, this was no different. Although he never grabbed him and asked calmly before, it only gave Jeremy an idea that Kol was more pissed off than he was showing.

Kol passed his glass over to Jeremy. "Drink up, mate." Once Jeremy took the glass, Kol swung his legs off the couch and fixed his rumpled clothes. "Thanks for bringing me here, would be awful if I woke up on the cold floor. Well.. awful for you guys."

Kol grinned as he headed for the front door, but Jeremy raced over and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

Kol narrowed his eyes at him. "Where do you think I'm going?" He snarled, "I'm tracking that witch and killing her for what she did to me."

"You have to give her the dark object she's looking for," Elena interjected.

Kol raised his brow, a smirk rose to his lips. "Dark object? Is that what she wants. I might have an inkling of whom this witch is."

"Kol, she has your newborns and she threatened to unleash them by tomorrow afternoon." Jeremy watched for any indication that Kol understood the risk if Kol decided to go looking.

"I won't get close." And that was it, Kol marched past Tyler and Matt, he was about to open the front door when Bonnie and Caroline walked in, both instantly glaring at him when all he did was smirk and walk out.

Jeremy placed the glass down on the table next to the couch. He listened to Elena explaining to Caroline and Bonnie what Kol was planning to do, also Damon repeating, "We're screwed", while taking swigs from his Whiskey bottle.

"Jeremy." He turned around and looked at Bonnie who stood beside him, her brows furrowed together with concentration, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said, he pushed back his bangs.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I am."

"You've hung out with Kol a lot. Did you try and ask him for the dark object?" She wondered.

Jeremy shook his head, no he hadn't tried. He knew he couldn't stop Kol from barging out of the house, he didn't control the Original. He was too impulsive for his own good. "I thought he would have it with me, but I was wrong. He didn't. I have no idea what it is."

Bonnie sighed. "Well, we tried the easy way. Can you tell me more about this witch before we get started?"

"Started?" He asked.

"Yeah. Locating the exact position of where she's hiding these vampires and where she's hiding. We might need something of Kol's for locating the dark object, he did spend a lot of time with creating them and using them. Sometimes magic can stick on people, leaving a lingering residue."

Jeremy nodded, liking the sound of the plan. "Alright. I'll tell you as much as I know about her."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a.n: **_I know this is going to be a lame thing to say, but I haven't been in the mood to write. I lost all inspiration for Kol and Jeremy. This chapter actually really sucks and I kind of hate it, but since I've finished it, all I really want to do is upload it. Since The Vampire Diaries, Season 7, is coming back and to be honest, I'm only interested in Damon since Elena and Jeremy are no longer in the picture. _

_Damon is finally an interesting character since his introduction in Season 1.__ (For me, anyway. You all have your own opinions about him that are completely different from mine.) _

_I've been waiting for Bonnie's potential and I love her relationship with Damon. She's my favorite character, I love that her character isn't entirely forced, unlike Elena. (Again, my opinion.)_

_I'm also hoping they bring Kol back in The Originals. Either in his vampire body or his witch body. Either way I like him in both and wish to see him again. :D_

**_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing._**


	10. Pressure

**Friends or More?**

* * *

"I want you to make your move," Ariana said, she manipulated a woman so they could use her home as a hide out, most of the newborn vampires were in the basement or wandering Mystic Falls. She didn't like to keep track of them, if they got themselves killed, that was their own fault.

Eva stood near an open window, a cigarette between her fingers. She narrowed her eyes at Ariana and knew exactly what she meant. Ariana needed her to make a distraction so she can sneak around and look for her dark object that Kol has.

"When?" Eva asked, bringing the cigarette to her lips. Her thirst for blood thrummed in her veins, but Ariana's supply of a few humans have sated her desire. At first she was frightened of the thought of taking blood from humans, but Ariana separated the fear and brought forth her hunger.

She hid in the bathroom, making sure the blood she spilled on her skin was washed clean. Clothing was supplied to her, she wore a black tank-top, a blue flannel shirt with navy jeans and converse shoes. All taken from the women that were in the house.

Another thing that Ariana did for the newborn vampires. She cloaked the entire house. Made it hidden from any vampires and witches. They were safe, for now.

"Soon. They'll be looking for me, the vampires that aren't here might disclose our location to Kol, the Salvatore brothers or Elena Gilbert. I need a distraction while I look for the dark object."

A creak sounded, which made both Ariana and Eva look over to the opened door that lead to the basement. She smiled meekly at the young girl appearing in the doorway, her entire face stained with blood, her irises blown with need and the dark veins underneath pulsed.

Eva knew exactly what was going to happen next. She watched Ariana raise her hand at the girl who stood several feet away, she fell to her knees, a shattered scream escaped her as she clawed at her scalp, begging Ariana to stop.

Ariana dropped her arm back down to her side. "Go back downstairs, I haven't said you could come up."

The girl rose and wiped away the tears sliding down her face. "We're.. hungry," She said with clenched teeth, the pain fresh at her temples as she took a cautious step back.

"You ate already. You'll do fine for a few hours -"

"A few hours!" The girl exclaimed, she covered her mouth and shook her head, knowing her outburst was unnecessary. Ariana and Eva watched her turn around and descend back down stairs, mumbling soft words. To Eva, the girl was crying but keeping that to herself instead of showing weakness to Ariana.

Eva sighed. She didn't like this as much as the vampires in the basement. Cooped up in a house, the blood lust thrummed through her body so intently, sometimes she would lose an inch of control. It was hard, looking in the mirror and watching the dark veins grow around her blood shroud eyes, her teeth elongate and her mouth parched. She wanted to desperately to leave the house, hunt down an animal or a human and drink them dry. Ariana had a tight leash wound around their necks like a noose, if any of them tried to leave, their bracelets and necklaces that held the spell that kept them from burning in the sun would fade.

For now, they were stuck under her command until she got what she wanted.

Last night, Kol Mikaelson - one of the Original vampires that created the vampire race a thousand years ago - created them. He appeared out of nowhere, he looked to be in his early twenties, brown mussed hair with British accent.

He grinned when he asked them if they wanted to drink at his place. Of course they were all wild with alcohol on their tongues, laughing with flushed cheeks and joy in their glazed eyes. The cool air rushed past her and she heard the loud crack of a bottle smashing on the dark asphalt street behind her.

When they turned, the mysterious guy held Mike by the head and dropped him to the ground. The screams escalated until he looked them all in the eye and told them to come with him. The next few hours was spent fixing his thirst.

'_Jere..my... Jeremy...'_ He murmured in his sleep a lot. Mumbling his name, over and over again like some type of mantra. Her neck hurt a lot, the cold wrapped around her skin as she rose to her feet and left the room. Tip toeing past bodies and stepping in pools of sticky blood. She walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen where she found a stash of blood bags in the fridge. She picked one up and frowned, at first she wasn't sure if it was blood, she placed it on the counter and opened a bottle of Whiskey and took a quick swig, but instantly spit it up.

The taste was atrocious. Alcohol usually had a bad taste, but this was something else. She gripped the edge of the counter and closed her eyes, heaving in deep breathes. _What is going on? _Her teeth throbbed and when she reached up to touch it, her eyes opened at the realization of what she was touching. Fangs. She has fangs. Without another thought, she grabbed the blood bag and dumped the blood into a tall glass and filled it with Whiskey.

She should have known better than to provoke him when he found her in the kitchen, drunk off blood and alcohol. Her emotions were peaked and they were hard to control. Annoyed by what he did and the cravings she couldn't fight, the horrifying revelation that she and her friends were nothing but food to him. The pain in her neck afterwards and the sun that rose, revealing they were dead and trapped inside shadows.

Until the witch came and set them free, only to be bound by her.

"Eva, I want you to take a few of them across town and make a distraction, I don't care what you do, I need the Salvatore Boarding House clear."

Eva narrowed her gaze and nodded. There was no room for objections, whatever Ariana wanted from Kol was at the Salvatore's. She just needed to figure out what Ariana was after, and maybe take it for herself. Of course she'll also need a way to figure out how to stay alive in the sun if Ariana found out. There was another witch in town, maybe just maybe, she can make a bargain with her.

"What about the Original?" She asked, not able to say his name, it tasted foul on her tongue.

Ariana grinned, "Don't worry about him. I'll lure him somewhere he won't get his hands out of."

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

Tyler and Matt were lighting candles around the living room with Bonnie in the center. Caroline was in the kitchen, making herself a drink while Jeremy was upstairs with Elena, Damon and Stefan. They were looking for the dark object. Bonnie did say that if Kol's hoard of accidental newborn vampires were at Klaus's mansion and were now in Ariana's grasp. Ariana probably scoured the mansion and found nothing.

"Maybe he left it back in New Orleans," Matt suggested, lighting the last candle on the fire mantel and tucking his lighter in his pocket.

"Why would a witch come to Mystic Falls if it's still in New Orleans?" Caroline wondered, she sat on the couch with a glass of Whiskey in her hand.

"She probably figured Kol had it on him and he wouldn't leave it with his brothers," Tyler said, "what's confusing is why do you think he hid it with Jeremy?"

Caroline scoffed at the question while Bonnie gave her a pointed glare. "Why do you think the witch thinks he left it with Jeremy. They've been closer since they came back. Sure, Jeremy's still pissed off at Elena for leaving him in Denver, Kol is obviously his revenge ploy."

Bonnie sighed. She didn't want to argue with any of them, not when she needed to concentrate. "First thing's first. I locate the vampires, next is the dark object. It might be cloaked with something.."

"What about the witch?" Damon asked, entering the living room.

"We'll have to separate if we're going to find the witch, the vampires and the dark object," Matt said.

"Separate?" Elena asked, Stefan and Jeremy followed behind her. "Damon, call Alaric and tell him to get back here."

Damon frowned and glanced around. "I thought he came back with us?"

Stefan shook his head, "He left. Something about teacher duties." Damon wrinkled his nose and took out his cellphone.

Caroline drank the rest of her glass and placed it down on the small table next to the couch. "Alright. Kol is already looking for the witch and he'll possibly find the vampires since he has a more heightened sense than the rest of us. So I'm thinking, Bonnie can locate the dark object first."

"Kol is already searching for the witch, and he'll probably find the vampires by the trail of dead animal bodies.. or humans. We should make sure no one else gets hurt while Bonnie looks for the dark object," Caroline says.

"So, who's with who?" Tyler asked.

"The witch is conspiring with the vampires, so she probably gave them daylight rings, but they also might not have enough self control," Stefan said, his brows were knit together in concentration.

"Jeremy's a vampire hunter, you're on vampire duty, Stefan and Elena can go with you," Damon said, still looking down at his phone.

"What about the witch?" Tyler asked, he glanced over to Bonnie and found she was closing her eyes and concentrating on all of the candles in the room, as well as the map lying in front of her.

"Vampires are across town.. I think.. a few.." Bonnie murmured, she opened her eyes and sighed. "I can't seem to find the witch. She's cloaking herself too well."

Damon groaned as he tucked his phone back into his pant pocket. "Got a text from Alaric, he said one of the kids at your school died the other night. Possibly one of Kol's victims." Kids was an understatement to Damon. He looked practically twenty-three years old, but he was over a few centuries. He liked to seem older than his personality shows.

Jeremy frowned, he didn't like the on-going conversation and right on time, his cellphone buzzed in his pant pocket. He walked out of the living room and down the hall, away from Elena and the others. With a heavy sigh, he answered the phone.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"That's rude," Kol said on the other end.

Jeremy snuck a glance down the hall, feeling a bit paranoid that he was talking to Kol. "Did you find the witch?" He asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Not exactly. I've been looking around, but I did find some of those vampires I spent the other night with." Jeremy rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Where are they?"

"Wandering Mystic Falls, some are near The Grill, a few others in the cemetery."

Jeremy scowled at no one in particular. "Why are telling me this? Kill them."

Kol chuckled nervously. "I would but I'm.. stuck. I went into the crypt and I can't get out.."

Jeremy closed his eyes for a moment, listening to Kol grunt. He walked down the hall, back to the living room and waved his phone at the others.

"The witch trapped Kol in the crypt, he can't get out."

"Wonderful," Damon said, sarcasm dripping off the word as he headed for the kitchen. Possibly to get himself another drink.

"Is this where he begs me to get him out?" Bonnie asked as she stood up from the floor.

Jeremy pressed the speaker phone button. "Start begging."

* * *

**a.n: **_Hey. I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. I know, I suck at this whole updating thing. It's just lately, life is killing me. :\ So anyway, I combined two chapters together, yay. It was hard to edit and I might have to again, but this well have to do until then._

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	11. What Do You Want?

**Friends or More?**

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie decided to go free Kol while the others locate the vampires where Kol last saw them. Damon said it would be easy since they might reek of blood, Elena and Caroline kept berating him that they had to be discreet while Stefan followed behind them. Tyler and Matt were going to scout the streets in Matt's truck.

"Do you wonder how Kol got caught?" Bonnie asked, she's been trying to figure this out since they left Stefan and Damon's place in Bonnie's car.

Jeremy thought about that a few times, but he didn't know. Ariana probably lured him into the crypt and sealed the entrances before he could get out. But why let him keep his phone? Unless she didn't care if he called for help.

Bonnie stopped by the cemetery and Jeremy grabbed his crossbow and a few knives, tucking them somewhere and hoped no one catches them in the act of killing vampires. They get out of Bonnie's car and headed into the cemetery, it's quiet and empty of people. He followed Bonnie to the crypt where Kol said he was trapped in.

"Finally, thought I was going to rot in here," Kol says, waving his hand from inside the crypt, he's wearing a wide smile and his eyes gleam but he's more focused on Jeremy than Bonnie.

"We can keep you in there longer while we look for this witch and the vampires, since it is your fault," Bonnie says, she took off her back pack and pulled her grimoire out. She doesn't like carrying it since it leads to unnecessary questions about why she's holding an old book with odd writing and strange drawn in pictures.

Kol took a step back and made sure not to say anything snarky while Bonnie concentrated. Jeremy stood to the side with his crossbow in hand, he glanced around, listening for anything. Since he became a hunter, he could feel sensations of vampires and when he was near any, he had to control himself because his sister and some of his friends were vampires.

There were times when he found himself standing over Kol while he slept with a knife in hand. He wouldn't even remember when he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to grab one. Kol was awake through most of those episodes and after awhile, they stopped. Same thing happened with Elena, Damon and Stefan, except they acted far more aggressive.

Soft rustling came fifteen feet from Bonnie. Before Jeremy could yell for her to move, he sprinted for her and raised his crossbow, but the vampire appeared too fast and knocked it out of his hands. Jeremy groaned as he fell beside Bonnie in the grass, when he looked up, the vampire was a male with dry blood in his hair, around his neck and staining his dirtied clothes. He looked familiar but Jeremy didn't have time to consider where he seen him.

"Jeremy!" Kol yelled, he was still trapped behind the invisible wall. Bonnie scrambled for the book that was a few feet in front of her while Jeremy took out one of his knives and slashed the vampire coming for him.

It screeched and stepped back, snarling at the fresh wound that began to heal in a matter of seconds. He disappeared into the cemetery the moment Jeremy grabbed the crossbow.

"Bonnie, get Kol out of the crypt, I'll go after the vampire." He didn't wait for Kol and Bonnie's protests as he ran through the cemetery and past the trees.

The vampire he cut wasn't too far away. He was knelt over something and Jeremy hoped it wasn't a body, he sucked in a deep breath and kept quiet, making sure he didn't step on any stupid twigs as he maneuvered around a tree. He licked his lips and rose the crossbow at the vampire, whatever he was eating, it wasn't a body. Maybe a dog or a cat. Something small with fur.

His finger pressed firmly against the trigger and the arrow shot out. Hitting the vampire in the back where Jeremy knew the heart was, it dug in deep, the vampire screamed and thrashed before it finally went limp. Jeremy glanced around and hurried over to the body. He flipped it over and noticed the skin turning into a pasty grey. He was about to stand up when he was flipped backwards, the crossbow thrown to a tree, the crack that sounded made it obvious it broke.

"So, you're Jeremy." He opened his eyes and found a dark haired girl on top of him, a knife held against his throat. "The one he moans about in his sleep.." She seemed deeply immersed and Jeremy didn't want to ask what she meant but he figured he knew whom she was talking about.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked, the girl looked to be in her twenties and had a familiar face, she probably went to their high school before Kol fed on her and her friends.

"I never met you.. not in person. My name is Eva. I was killed by Kol, twice." She focused on him, watched his expression change from desperation to determination. He wasn't scared to kill a vampire, it was obvious enough, he did this before, many times and he would do it again. "I want to make a bargain."

"So you're not with Ariana?" Jeremy asked, slowly reaching for one of his knives that were hidden in the holster on his thigh. He wasn't sure if she was lying, so he couldn't take any chances that she'd slit his throat here and now.

_Where the hell were Bonnie and Kol?_

That reminds him. "How did you trap Kol?"

Eva chewed on the inside of her mouth. She thought it was one-way, but it seemed Jeremy also had feelings for him. Odd. "One was a decoy, he was trapped in the crypt with Kol."

"And you let him die just to trap an Original?" Jeremy asked, not surprised.

"He was in our way. I need help not to be bound by Ariana," She lifted her hand that held a ring on her index finger. "She'll kill me if I disobey. I'll tell you something if you can get your witch to help me."

Jeremy gritted his teeth. Bonnie should be done, that means Kol will be free and he'll make his way over here. "What?"

"She's going to the Salvatore Boarding House, she thinks he hid it there. For my part, I want a new daylight ring, get me one." Eva disappeared in a blur and Jeremy scrambled up, he took out his blade the moment Kol appeared in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Kol asked, he looked down at Jeremy's clothes and glanced around, he sniffed the air and left Jeremy standing by himself until Bonnie came running through the cemetery.

"Jeremy!" She waved her hand. "What happened? Kol just disappeared out of no where."

Jeremy sighed, tucking his knife into his pocket. "Yeah. I think he went after the vampire that just attacked me." He wondered if Eva would get far and from the cold gaze and the uncanny tone to her voice that spoke the truth of her inevitable involvement, if he believed her, where would they meet again?

He took out his cellphone and messaged Elena. "We have to get back to the house."

Bonnie looked off through the trees, there was no movement besides the brisk wind pushing against the branches. "What about Kol?"

Jeremy was already walking through the cemetery. "I'll text him and tell him where we're going." She. Eva meant Ariana. She thinks Kol hid the dark object there, but why? They already looked there, it didn't make any sense for Kol to hide the dark object with him.

"Ah, finally." Jeremy looked up to find Kol leaning against Bonnie's car. He was grinning and had splatters of blood on his clothes. "Thought I'd be walking home."

"You still can," Bonnie said, walking past Jeremy and taking out her keys.

Jeremy sighed and walked over to the passenger door where Kol was leaning against, while Bonnie unlocked the drivers door.

Kol watched him peculiarly. "What did she say to you?"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at him, he furrowed his brows at the question. "Who?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "I can smell her on you." The locks clicked and they both opened their doors and slipped into the car.

Bonnie said nothing as they drove in silence and maybe that's one of the reasons that bugged Jeremy. He knew he had to tell them the truth and fooling Kol wasn't a good choice to make.

"Eva told me that Ariana thinks you hid the dark object at Stefan and Damon's place." He didn't spare a glance at Bonnie, he just stared out the window and watched the houses and trees go by.

"And why would Ariana think that I would hide something so valuable with you?" Kol asked, he sounded amused and intrigued.

"I don't know." Another lie. Jeremy recalled what Eva said about Kol saying his name while he slept. He couldn't get that small information out of his head because there was no way in hell Kol would dream about him.

Once they reached the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena, Caroline and Matt were outside. The front door was wide open and there was no sign of Tyler, Damon and Stefan.

"Hey, what did you guys find?" Jeremy asked, ignoring Kol as he walked around the car and meeting them up the steps.

Elena sighed, "We looked around The Grill and found several vampires. Damon and Alaric are taking care of them right now. The moment I got your text, I called Caroline to meet me and Stefan here."

"Where's Tyler?" Bonnie asked.

"Inside with Stefan," Matt replied, hands tucked in his pant pockets.

Elena didn't like the casual way Kol was standing next to Bonnie's car, like everything that was happening wasn't his fault in the least. She pushed past Jeremy who was seemingly in Kol's view, and walked down the front steps toward him. "Where's the dark object?"

Kol looked up and flashed her a smirk. "Not telling."

Elena snarled, but she restrained herself. She knew taking on an Original was a bad move, Kol may be the youngest of the Mikaelson's, but he was also incredibly impulsive and selfish, more wily than his older calculating siblings.

Stefan and Tyler walked through the front entrance. Tyler frowned at Kol, while Stefan's brows knit together in worry for Elena. He came to her side in a second and pulled her away before Kol could say anything damaging.

"Did you find it?" Elena asked, her fists still clenched.

"No. It's not in the house," Tyler said, he kept his gaze on Kol, "why would the witch think Jeremy has it?"

Jeremy felt tense, he wished Eva didn't break his crossbow so he could hold something in his hands beside the knives in his sheaths. He didn't want to seem like all this was bothering him, but Eva's warning seemed off.

Kol shrugged, "How should I know. She probably figured Jeremy had it because we hung out for a summer in New Orleans with my brothers and sister. What I have isn't even hers to begin with, once I find her, I'll make it clear, but for now I'd like to keep it secret."

"Your _secret_ is putting people in harms way," Stefan said.

Kol took out his cellphone and earphones, "Talk to someone who cares." He turned away from them and began walking across the courtyard toward the street.

"Great," Caroline muttered under her breath, "now what do we do?" No one answered as they all headed inside.

Elena noticed Jeremy watching Kol. "You coming in, or..?"

Jeremy bit his lip, "Yeah. I'll be right back." He didn't look at her as he jogged after Kol.

When he caught up to him, Kol was taking out his earphones and wrapping them around his cellphone before dropping it onto the grass. Jeremy yelped when he fell on his back with Kol growling on top of him.

"Don't tell me you're here to beg," Kol said, leaning forward as Jeremy moved his head to the side.

Jeremy groaned. "Not exactly." He could feel Kol smiling against his skin where he usually bit into him, his heart rate went up at the anticipation and it surprised him that in a way, he wanted this.

It wasn't exactly fair that Kol had to vocalize it with the brush of his lips against his ear. "What do you want?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a.n: **_Hey. I'm trying to get more active with my stories. Also, I wanted to get this story over with, but it's not even done yet, so yaay. Hopefully I update soon, possibly tomorrow. xD_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	12. Promises

**Friends or More?**

* * *

"How many do you think there were?" Alaric asked, dumping in another body beside the other three in the hole Damon dug.

"No idea," Damon said, uncapping the gasoline cap and began soaking the bodies, once he finished, he tossed it to the side and pulled out a pack of matches and lit on. He dropped it on the bodies and turned to their struggling survivor tied upside down from his foot.

Alaric piled dirt on the smoldering bodies while Damon ripped off the duct tape from the guy's mouth.

"P-Please don't hurt me. I-I didn't mean too. It's.. it's.. not my fault. I didn't do anything w-wrong!"

Damon wrinkled his nose. "Of course you did something wrong. You killed two unfortunate girls, you fed on them and drained them.."

"I was hungry!" he wailed.

Damon caught the stagnant scent coming off him and the four in the grave underneath the layer of fresh blood. They were kept somewhere underground, a basement maybe. The vampire tried swinging away from Damon who pulled out a knife from the inside of his jacket.

Damon grabbed the newborn's wrist and turned his hand to see an blue ring glinting off his finger. He tapped it with his knife. "Daylight ring. Where is she? If you don't answer, I'll cut your finger off and watch you burn in the sun."

Alaric stabbed the ground with the shovel and joined Damon. He watched the vampire sob uncontrollably, begging for Damon not to cut his finger off.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day. There's more of your friends walking around that we need to hunt down." Damon grinned. He wasn't sure how many there were, but he figured not much. When he met up with Alaric earlier before they started the hunt, he informed him there were seven missing students, excluding Mike who was unfortunately found on the street with his neck snapped.

The Mikaelson's never had any urge to be discreet. Not when they were powerful in both supernatural and human worlds. Compelling vampires and humans alike, killing without remorse, living for centuries. It was their selfish ways that brought wreckage in Damon's life. Of course it wouldn't be like this if Jeremy didn't bring Kol back to Mystic Falls.

He was going to blame him until all this was over and done with.

"Where's the witch?" Damon repeated, taking a threatening step forward without breaking eye contact.

"Look for Eva," the vampire blurted out, he wiped his tears from his face with his sleeve, "she's close to Ariana than the rest of us. Look for her and she'll show you exactly where Ariana is."

"Eva?" Damon glanced at Alaric who shrugged. "You better not be lying." He twirled the knife in his hand before stabbing it directly into the vampire's heart, his body jerked under Damon's grip until it slackened and turned grey. He pulled the blade out and cut the rope, ignoring how the body fell to the ground.

Alaric sighed and bent down to roll it into the hole with the rest of the burned bodies. "Mind helping?" he asked Damon who was taking out his cellphone.

"Come on, Ric, you were able to carry four bodies, what's one more?" Damon asked, sparing a glance over his shoulder.

"It would be faster with your superhuman strength," Alaric said under his breath.

"Elena," Damon said, turning away from Ric, "Ric and I just killed five vampires. Apparently there should be two or three left. Also, one of them gave up a name.. Yeah, someone by the name of Eva."

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

Jeremy groaned, his hands curled into the soft fabric of Kol's sweater. He cracked open his eyes and stared up at the branches stretched outwards and the grey clouds shrouding the sun. At this moment he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he knew being submissive to a vampire, at least to Kol, was a bad move.

He just couldn't help but give in to the crooked grin and the glint of mischief that would be facing directly at him. He yearned for Kol, that was obvious enough. He didn't even bother to fight him as their bodies intertwined on the soft grass.

Kol's weight was simple enough, curving into him, their hips meeting, legs pressed against each other. His mouth on his neck and drinking his fill. Hands placed on either side of Jeremy's head.

He closed his eyes again, digging his fingers harder into Kol's shoulders. He let out a shaky breath, everything seemed far off, the worries of the new born vampires, the witch Ariana and Eva, the desperate vampire. Jeremy wanted to stay like this, curled with Kol next to him, but he'd do without him drinking his blood.

Kol pulled back and noticed how Jeremy panted for air, his eyelids closing, arms going slack. He frowned, grabbing both of Jeremy's arms and lifting him into a sitting position, their legs still intertwined as Kol pulled his sleeve up by his teeth and bit into his wrist. Sucking the blood out and pulling Jeremy close, pressing his open mouth to Jeremy's.

Blood seeped into Jeremy's mouth, he pushed Kol back and they fall apart. Jeremy coughed, choking on the blood in his throat while Kol spit out the rest on the grass.

He couldn't believe Kol just did that. He kissed him. "You idiot."

Kol chuckled, wiping the blood from his chin. "You were falling unconscious, couldn't let that happen."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Jeremy asked, everything slowly tilted and he knew he was going to fall to the side, but he was pulled back up. Kol maneuvered their legs together and held Jeremy against his chest.

"Don't tell me you didn't want too," Kol said, setting his chin on Jeremy's shoulder, he drew circles on his back with his index finger. Listening to Jeremy's rapid heart beat, thrumming through his entire shivering body. He smiled when he felt Jeremy finally relax against him and the soft sigh of comfort.

"Maybe next time we can have a proper kiss," Kol said, he licked his lips, anticipating the _next time_, there was no hesitation to Jeremy's chuckle, no sly insults, it gave him hope.

"Next time.." Jeremy murmured, he tried keeping his eyes open, but he was so tired. He wanted to stay wrapped up in Kol's arm for another few minutes. The wound at his neck healed, the blood dried up, but the kiss was still on his lips. He wouldn't mind a next time. For now, that thought will have to stay buried.

"Where's the dark object?" Jeremy whispered, nuzzling Kol's neck and sighing. Kol's hand that was drawing pictures on his back moved to up to his shoulder.

"Memories and magic, that's what the dark object does," Kol said quietly. "It takes it away, stores it for someone who needs it more. A sort of gift for a different generation of witch."

Jeremy didn't know what that meant exactly. His mind was still hazy, "Where is it?"

Kol grinned in the soft of Jeremy's hair. "We should leave."

Jeremy frowned, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Why? We have to fix this."

Kol shook his head, "I meant after. I liked it when it was just the two of us."

Jeremy scoffed, he pulled back but Kol held him closer that their foreheads barely touched. "We weren't alone. Klaus and Rebekah bothered us, sometimes Marcel and your witch."

Kol shrugged. "No need to be jealous of Davina. I knew her ancestors, it was only fitting that I got to know her."

"I'm not jealous," Jeremy said, he sighed, their conversation was getting off track. "Where's the object, Kol."

"Promise me this Jeremy, once everything is over. We can go somewhere, just the two of us." In all the time Jeremy knew Kol, he was never this serious, at least when he wasn't angry or about to kill someone. This was different, he was incredibly intimate that it was slightly uncomfortable.

"Anywhere?" Jeremy wondered, avoiding Kol's eyes.

"Just the two of us."

"Okay."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a.n:** _Hey. I wasn't actually going to post this, but I decided too since I suck at updating and if I didn't post this, none of you probably won't see this for a couple days, weeks, months. Yeah... Anyway, I spent all night writing this and the chapter to my Sterek fic. Both are terrible. I'm tired and hopefully you like them, if not.. okay.._

_I suck at writing romantic stuff. Kissing should be easy, but it's not. I have little experience for a 20 yr old. tbh, I haven't kissed anyone in awhile, the last time I did, I was drunk and a drunk kiss feels like kissing a wall. Numb and cold. lmfao. _

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	13. Katerina

**Friends or More?**

* * *

After he and Kol talked, Jeremy didn't know if he wanted to go with Kol, there was too much conflict going on to give him an honest answer. Kol hadn't given up the whereabouts of the object. Jeremy figured he could somehow reason with Kol, but before he knew it, Elena called out to them that they got a name.

It was the vampire Jeremy ran into in the cemetery. Eva. The others went to look for her and to search out the witch. Kol told them he'd protect Jeremy while they stayed at the Boarding House in case the witch decided to visit. No one argued with him besides Elena who once against threatened Kol if something were to happen to Jeremy. Kol shrugged off her threat and she was gone with the rest of them.

Twenty minutes later, Jeremy descended the stairs with his cell to his ear. He had changed into baggy shorts, a white t-shirt and a blue and black plaid shirt. He groaned, pressing the delete button while listening to his voice mails. Kol sat on the couch in the living room.

"You should phone Rebekah or Elijah back. Surprised Klaus hasn't called yet, maybe he doesn't care about you enough since he's a heartless dick."

Kol grinned, he held a glass filled with bourbon in his right hand. "Since we're throwing around sibling insults, your sister should mind her business and rot in a grave somewhere." He took a sip of his glass while Jeremy glared at him.

"It's not her fault you invited a bunch of high schoolers to your house and forgot to send them home, instead of leaving them to wander around Mystic Falls as newborns with a witch holding their leash." Jeremy sighed and sat on the opposite couch across from Kol.

"I made many mistakes, this doesn't qualify as the largest one," Kol responded.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and continued deleting the voice mails. "Can you please just call them back so they can stop bothering me."

Kol narrowed his eyes at him and smiled. "Sure, since you asked so nicely." He tilt his head back and drank the rest of the bourbon before smashing it into the fireplace. Jeremy frowned as Kol jumped to his feet with his cell in hand. "I'll be outside if you need me." He dialed Rebekah's number and headed for the front door.

Jeremy watched him walk around and sighed in relief. The only time he can get Kol to do something is by saying please without a hint of aggression. He was about to stand when the clacking of heels stopped him. His eyes widened as he sucked in a sliver of air.

"Never in my wildest dreams have I ever seen you, little Jeremy, get caught up with an Original. At least not Kol, I always figured you were smarter than your sister, but .. I can see you haven't fallen too far from the tree either," Katherine says with a mocking tone as she sits where Kol previously was.

"I thought you left town," Jeremy wondered, his entire body felt rigid, ready for a weapon as she reached for a bottle of Bourbon that was sitting on the table beside the couch. Kol had taken it from the cellar but it seems Damon liked having a lot of bottles in the house, some in close reach.

She pursed her lips as she took the cap off. "I did, but I like to keep my eyes on Stefan since Elena moved on to the older brother."

"Stefan rejected you, a lot. I don't get why you're still trying." Jeremy grit his teeth, he didn't like the sneer she sent him, but it fell as she took a quick swig.

"If you lived as long as I have, you'll understand, but since you're human and apparently trapped under the microscope of an Original, it doesn't give you too long to live, does it." She wrinkled her nose and grinned at Jeremy's glare. "Come on, you haven't realized that Kol doesn't get.. clingy, ever. He kills. In all his time existing, he never took an interest in anyone. Sooner or later, he'll kill you."

Jeremy realized this, it was another reason why he felt hollow when he agreed to Kol proposition of leaving again. Sure, they hung out, but it's not like it'll last. One day he will get on Kol's bad side, and saying please or sorry won't help. Kol will kill him.

Kol walked back through the door, "Great news, I have a niece.." He stopped when he spotted Katherine on the couch, he didn't even hesitate, but before he could reach her, Jeremy stood in his way.

She groaned, her hand clutched in Jeremy's hand as he stood over her. Kol clicked his tongue and smiled as if his murderous thoughts weren't just ravaging his mind a second ago.

"Getting faster, Jeremy."

"I am a Hunter."

"Let go." Katherine wrenched her wrist from Jeremy's grip and slumped back down on the couch, the bottle of bourbon still in her hand, she grinned up at Kol. "Nice seeing you too."

Kol growled, "What are you doing here?"

She extended both hands out, "What does it look like? I'm visiting."

Jeremy stayed where he was, he knew he couldn't take on Kol and he didn't know why he was keeping Katherine alive. Just.. her face and Elena, it was an instinctual feeling and he wondered if Katherine knew he was going to act this way if she came around him and Kol.

The smug look on her face confirmed it. Kol grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him to the couch opposite of her. He couldn't ignore the way her eyes watched them, a peculiar glint as Kol's hand soften its grip on his arm.

"How long have you been in Mystic Falls?" Kol asked her.

Katherine shrugged, "Not long, I've heard about the witch.." She let it hang in the air as she took the cap off the bottle and took another swig, Kol and Jeremy glanced at one another, knowing exactly what Katherine Pierce wants.

Kol sneers at her, "Information for your safety I presume?"

She cocked her head to the side and gave him one sharp nod. "I do want to know what she wants, but knowing an Original.."

Kol growls as he sits back, letting his hand fall from Jeremy's arm. "She wants something that I have."

She waved her hand, "Typical."

"Where is she?" Jeremy asked.

Katherine hummed at the question before saying, "Last I saw her, she was at the hospital."

Jeremy furrowed his brows, "What was she at the hospital for?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "How should I know. I didn't bother asking."

"When were you at the hospital?" Kol asked, standing up and ruffling Jeremy's hair.

"Quit it," Jeremy pushed his hand away.

Katherine groaned at the sight of an Original fondling a Gilbert. "Half an hour ago." She tapped the side of the bottle as Jeremy took out his cellphone and texted Elena while Kol headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"Stay here and get out your crossbow, in case the witch comes here, or that vampire, Eva." The front door slammed shut behind Kol.

Katherine raised her brows at Jeremy, she tried suppressing her smirk, but failed. "You got yourself tangled, does Elena know about you and Kol?" Jeremy narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing which only seemed to amuse her.

"It has nothing to do with you," Jeremy said through gritted teeth, he stood and was about to head for the cellar to grab his equipment, but he was forced back down on the couch with Katherine looming over him.

"Be careful, Jeremy. You don't want your sister finding you mangled up. Kol won't be able to love you, try moving on." She stepped back and placed the bourbon down on the table.

He didn't know why she was warning him, but he didn't need it. He already knew this about Kol but wondered what he would do? He looked at the bourbon and grabbed it, then headed for the kitchen where he found a small bag in a glass container filled with Vervain.

He ripped it up into pieces and dropped it into the bottle.

"You really think he won't notice?" Katherine asked, she was leaned against the far end counter.

Jeremy scowled and closed the top and shook the bottle until the Vervain was mixed with the bourbon.

"He has to stop feeding from me.. and I'm hoping he'll get the message," Jeremy said, feeling unsure about this as he grabbed a glass from the counter and uncorked the bottle. He was about to pour himself a glass when he heard a pained gasp.

Jeremy spun around and found the witch Ariana, she twisted her hand and snapped Katherine's neck, while the vampire, Eva stood in front of Jeremy. Her face a mask of annoyance and pain. She grabbed the bottle from his hand and smashed it against the wall where it leaked toward Katherine's unconscious body.

"Jeremy, it's nice to see you again," Ariana said, pushing Eva to the side, the vampire said nothing, she scowled at the ground, her body rigid as she let out an agonized groan. "I found Eva trying to conspire against me.. it was a good thing we saw Kol leave or we wouldn't have you."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**authors notes:**

_Hey. I don't ship Jeremy x Katherine, nor Kol x Katherine. I just really like Katherine and she was always planned to appear in this story. :)_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	14. Linked

**Friends or More?**

* * *

Kol returned, he almost broke the door off its hedges as he stormed into the Salvatore Boarding House. He spent almost an hour looking for any remnant of the witch at the hospital, but when he found no trace of her, he figured Katherine lied. The thought fueled his rage of killing her more slower. Unfortunately Jeremy wasn't anywhere in the house, he could smell a strong scent of Vervain close by, he headed for the kitchen and found Katherine Pierce lying unconscious on the floor with a puddle of bourbon a foot from her pretty brown head.

He cocked his head to the side and wondered if the Vervain was in the bourbon on the floor. He decided to test that theory by bending down and grasping Katherine's long hair. She seemed to be dead, but would soon come to. He grinned as he dropped her into the puddle. There was no reaction at first but a second after, a scream elicited from her throat, she writhed on the floor, trying to get away. Not before he slammed his foot down on her shoulder, keeping her in place while her skin burned.

He sniffled as he picked her up and slammed her against the counter. He ignored the pained groan slipping through her lips as he leaned forward, he grabbed her chin, his lips two inches from hers as he looked into her eyes.

"Where. Is. He?"

She panted for breath, her hands held the counter to keep herself upright. "Witch.. has him."

"Anyone else?" He growled, grasping the back of her hair and slammed her down into the puddle again.

"V-Vampire.. A vampire is with her," she said, pushing herself up and moving to the other side of the kitchen, her body shaking as she gritted her teeth. When she looked up, Kol was no longer there.

* * *

Eva shoved Jeremy against the basement wall. It was cold and damp with one window above his head. Ariana stood beside the staircase with her arms crossed, a smile spread across her face.

"I asked you to find out what dark object he had, but you failed," Ariana said, she tilt her head to the side at Eva, ordering the vampire to back away.

Jeremy glared at her, "You let the vampires out anyway."

Ariana raised her brow. "I'm not stupid, Jeremy, I do know the extent of what vampires inflict. I always have to be careful around them. Same goes for a Hunter wrapped around an Original. What do you see in Kol?"

Jeremy didn't answer. His eyes flitted to the ground, fingers curling into his palms. He remembered the feel of Kol's mouth on his own and bit down on his lip. The coppery taste of blood had washed away but he could feel it on his tongue. His mouth went parch at both thoughts.

Ariana glanced at Eva. "Check the back and front doors. I don't want the Bennett witch finding us just yet."

Eva snarled but said nothing before disappearing in a blur. Once they were alone, Ariana clasped her hands behind her back and walked toward him.

"Kol stole my ancestors magic and stored it inside the dark object. I've been searching for it until I met a witch who told me that an Original collected such objects, I went to New Orleans but the place was infested with vampires, witches and werewolves, it was a devastation." She scowled at the wall beside Jeremy's head before looking back at him. "I asked around, learned the Claire witch family had a long history with Kol. But I felt it, he was carrying it when you both left New Orleans. It's still here in Mystic Falls, it just keeps moving around."

Jeremy's brows furrowed at what she said. "You can sense it?"

She shrugged and leaned against him, her hands moving along his broad shoulders. "It's an amulet. He doesn't wear it, he keeps it hidden. Since I arrived here, I haven't gotten a grasp on the whereabouts, I've been thinking that the Bennett witch cloaked it, I want you to get her to stop her spell."

Jeremy pushed her off of him. "Why would I do that? You don't have a leverage on me, your vampires are dead."

Ariana rolled her eyes and took a step back. "I have Eva and I have you. The moment I got a hold of you, Jeremy, we've been linked."

Jeremy looked at her as if he hadn't heard her. Linked. Elena and Katherine were linked before, anything that hurts Katherine would hurt Elena. It would be the same with them.

"You get me the amulet and I'll break the spell."

He shook his head, "I'll get Bonnie to break it, then you won't have me as your hostage."

Ariana sighed, "I didn't say you were going alone. I'm coming with you, Eva too. I want the amulet back, without Kol trying to kill me and since he.. adores you, it'll keep me far away from his fangs." She pulled a pocket knife from the inside of her jacket and placed the tip at the center of her palm and dug it into her flesh.

Jeremy inhaled a sliver of air as he felt the shock of pain run through his arm. He looked down to see the mark and the small pinpricks of blood poking out from his skin.

"I'm not afraid to die for what I want, Jeremy. I want that amulet back and if I can't get it, I'm taking you down with me."

He saw the determination in her eyes, the ache of what she wanted. It was different from others he knows, usually they had a cold hatred, a killing glare, but hers was more passionate and that made her more dangerous.

* * *

"Katherine?" Damon sauntered through the front door of the boarding house, he noted the the broken door on the floor and the doppelganger sitting on the couch with a glass of his bourbon in her hand.

She scowled, combing through her wet hair with her fingers. Since Kol left, she decided on a hot shower, the laced-bourbon that soaked her hair burned her skin all the way up the stairs. She didn't hesitate on taking her clothes off and enjoying herself in Damon's bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, plopping down on the couch across from her.

Katherine scowled, "Kol asked me the same thing. I'm visiting, Damon."

Damon raised his brow, he could smell the distinct scent of Vervain. "I'm guessing you pissed him off."

"The witch took him, when Kol found out, he dropped me in the a puddle of bourbon and Verv-" She gasped when he grabbed the glass from her hand and threw it at the wall before pushing her hard against the couch.

"Where is he?" Damon growled.

"I don't know. The witch snapped my neck before I could ask." She shoved him off of her and appeared at the staircase, she looked over her shoulder. "The witch and the vampire will be dead. We all know taking something from an Original is practically suicide."

Damon frowned as she headed upstairs, he dug out his cellphone and called his brother. Elena wasn't going to like what they have to tell her.

"We have a problem. Ariana took Jeremy, get Bonnie to use a locater spell."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**author notes:**

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
